Talk:Sofia the First/@comment-108.203.123.30-20140213195851
Diary of a Forgiving Princess: it was a Nice Day at Royal Prep and Sofia Lost her Diary,She,Vivian and James Must Find it Before Someone reads it.Meanwhile Princess Leena Has a Crush on Prince Dastan and Tell Maya Not to Tell him or Anyone. Amber Finds Sofia's Diary and agrees to return it to her,But when She trips on something the Book opens then sees something about her.Sofia Blames Amber for Almost Ruining her Friendship With Jade and Ruby During the Royal Slumber Party.Amber says it's not her fault and continues to read along with Clio and Hildegard and learns Sofia's thoughts about them. Leena Discovers that Maya Betrays her Trust and Vows to Never Trust,Speak and Forgive her Again.Sofia gasps arrived.Sofia then complains that they told everyone her embarrassing secrets, and a mutter goes up from the crowd. Amber,Clio and Hildegard turn around to see it for the first time.Amber tries to apologize,but Sofia is too distraught to hear and commands her to not touch her. At that moment,a Nice Prince comes up and asks if the rash ever cleared up.Sofia bursts into tears and runs away. Amber and her Friends gather in front of the school and Realize that everything what Sofia says about them is True,Hildegard Refuses to Apologize After Sofia calls her a Royal Spoiled Selfish Brat in her Diary,until Amber Tells Hildy that Sofia didn't Mean them,it's Because they always puts Sofia in alot of Pressure when trying to Impress Them and asks how she'd feel if every one Knew Her Embarrassing Secrets,Hildy Imagines and instantly decides that they need to go apologize to Sofia.They then go to her castle,where she is huddled under the covers.Sofia said she'll never forgive them and leaves. Outside of the Castle Amber Runs into Jade and Ruby who wonder Where Sofia is,Amber Tells Them Happened at School today and Tells them What really Happened During the Royal Slumber Party and Tell them of the Nightmare she had last night.Jade and Ruby Decided to helps Amber to Win Sofia's Trust Back.Back at Royal Prep the Girls Then proceed to spread good rumors and Things about Sofia With Help By Maya,Vivian and James.and they were all happy.Maya and Vivian then says They'll go talk to Sofia and get her to come back. Maya,Vivian,Jade and Ruby goes into Sofia's room and Talks her,Maya Tells Sofia About what Happened between Her and Leena Today (Sofia Did Notice Leena Run Pass her Crying and Maya Chase After Her) When Sofia Finally Comes out of her Covers Jade and Ruby states that They were never that angry at Sofia During the Royal Slumber Party,but was afraid that they'll Lose her forever after being a Princess and Realize that Just Because Sofia's a Princess Now it doesn't mean she'll stop being their friend.Maya asks Sofia if She Ever Hated Amber after all the Times she Puts her in alot of Pressure.Sofia says "No" Because She Believes that Amber and her Friends Have a Big Kind Hearts and Still Loves her.but she then decides to go for it after Ruby Makes a Funny Face to Make Sofia Laugh,Jade Tickles Sofia,and Maya Gives Sofia a Special Hug to Cheer her up.Maya Admires Sofia's Nightgown and Tell her that Leena has the Same one,Seeing Sofia in her Nightgown Made Vivian want to Tickle Her.So Sofia got Dressed and She,Maya and Vivian Went Back to Royal Prep. At the Royal Prep, Sofia sees people walk by talking about how awesome she is, hears rumors about it, and She asks Maya and Vivian what they did, and they tell her that they fixed it.When Sofia sees Amber and her Friends,Sofia Finally Found it in her Heart to Forgive them,not Just for reading her Diary,But for Admitting to their Mistakes.Sofia Tells Amber that She Never Hated her Because she Knows Deep down Amber and her Friends have a Kind heart and Still Loves her no matter how many Times she Pressures her.When Amber,Clio and Hildegard Each hugs Sofia in Tears,They Promise her that they'll Try to be Nice,Kind,Respectful,Supportive and Better Princesses and Friends like Jade and Ruby and Sofia promises that she'll never hold a grudge again.Sofia Manages to Convince Leena to Forgive Maya for her Mistake,She Accepts it and Gives Maya a Big Hug and tells How much they.Caleb and Dastan comes up and asks Sofia and Leena for a Playdate and They accept. At night when Sofia and Amber got into their Nightgowns,Brush Others Hair and Talking,Amber gives Sofia a present: a lock for her diary.she takes it gladly,then opens the book and checks something off her to-do list: being the most Popular Princess.Queen Miranda came to Sofia's Room and tells Sofia and Amber how proud she was of them for making up,She Also Tells Sofia that a true princess always Forgives Someone for a Mistake they Made.When Sofia and Amber gives Their Mom a Hug they started to Tickle her when they Realize she was spying on them all Afternoon,Miranda Tickles them Back,Kiss them Good Night and Leaves.Amber Tells Sofia that First thing in the Morning they're Going to Spend some sister time Together along with Princesses Maya and Leena Since they Made up Too.Sofia and Amber Sleep together for 1 Night and tell how much they still Love each other after they Hugged and Tickled Each Other. December 13, 2013 by A Wikia contributorReply * ANY PHOTO'S OF SOFIA OFFENDED?! FROM "Once Upon A Princess"?! ANYONE ANYONE QUESTIONS?! October 22, 2013 by A Wikia contributorReply * Sofia the first Season 2 Ideas: **Sofia Has another Royal Slumber Party With New Guest Like Princesses Maya,Leena,Vivian,Lucinda the witch and the New Princesses at Royal Prep. **Sofia's Whole family Comes for a Family Reunion. **Sofia and Her Family Will Discover that Cedric is Evil. **Jade,Ruby,Princesses Cleo,Hildegard and Vivian will Return. **Sofia will also Face Evil Forces. **Cedric,Hugo,Nettle and Boswell will Team Up to Steal Sofia's amulet. **Sofia,Amber and James will Travel to the Future and See their Future Selfs and Friends. **Snow White,Pocahontas,Mulan,Tiana,Rapunzel,Merida,Anna and Elsa will Appear. **Sofia gets to See Real Elves,Giants,Pixies,Orges,Knights,Angels,Wizards and More Dragons like Crackle. **Amber Will Realize that She's to Blame for Sofia's Mistakes and always Pressuring her After She reads Sofia's Diary. **Sofia and Leena Will Learn a Lesson about Forgiving their Sisters after Amber,Cleo and Hildegard accidentally Reads Sofia's Diary Out loud to the School and Maya accidentally Betrayed Leena's Trust by Revealing her Crush on one of the New Students. **Maleficent will Return and She will Team up with Cedric,Nettle,Hugo and Boswell. **We Get to Meet Lucinda's Family. **We Get to See Jade,Ruby,Cleo and Hildegard's Parents. **Sofia Finds her First Crush at Royal Prep. **Sofia will Meet New Students From Kingdoms she Never Heard Before who Look like Disney Princesses and Princes. **Jade and Hildegard will have a Sister Bond along with Vivian and Lucinda. **Ruby and Cleo will Also have a Sister Bond. **Sofia and her Friends has a Brand new Adventure. **James forms an Alliance with his Classmates to Protect Sofia and her Amulet From Cedric,Nettle,Hugo and Boswell. **Secrets of the Amulet of Avalor will be Revealed to everyone. **Sofia's Friends at Royal Prep and Dunwilly are also Hiding Secrets. **Sofia and her Friends will Meet Tinkerbell and her Friends. **Sofia will Discover the Truth of her Past. **Queen Miranda is Pregnant. **Sofia has a Royal Birthday Party with everybody she's Helped in the Past,An Epic Battle against Maleficent,Cedric,Nettle,Hugo and Boswell and It's the Season Finale Special. Kingdom Hearts 3 Ideas: **Kairi and Aqua Meets Teenage Sofia After They Rescue Her and the Other Princesses. **Teenage Sofia and Her Friends will Become the Resistances. **Kairi and Aqua will Team up with Sofia Face Maleficent,Miss Nettle and Credic fix the past and present. **Sofia and Aerith will Discover their Sisters. **Kairi and Aqua are sent back in time To find Sofia and her Friends when they were Kids and Protect them from Maleficent. October 2, 2013 by A Wikia contributorReply ** ITHINK THAT PRISON THAT TYPT 23 DAYS AGO HAS THE WRONG WORD THAT SENT WAS SIPOST TO BE BACK. October 26, 2013 by A Wikia contributor * we need this to get filled out! August 26, 2013 by FurrtwoReply * Sofia the first Season 2 Ideas: **Sofia Discovers that she has a Long Lost Twin Sister Sara who lives with her Real Father in the Village. **Sofia Has another Royal Slumber Party but it way different then last time. **Sofia's Whole family Comes for a Family Reunion. **Sofia and Her Family Will Discover that Cedric is Evil. **Jade,Ruby,Princesses Cleo,Hildegard and Vivian will Return. **Sofia will also Face Evil Forces. **Sofia,Amber and James will Travel to the Future and Meet their Future Selfs. **Sofia's Long Lost Sister Sara is Nice and Kind like Her. **Sofia will meet Other Fairies besides Flora,Fauna and Merryweather. **Princess Merida and Princess Anna will Appear. **Sofia gets to See a Elves,Giants,Pixies,Orges,Knights and More Dragons Besides Crackle. **We Get to See Jade,Ruby,Cleo and Hildegard's Parents. **Sofia Finds her First Crush. **Sofia will Meet New Princesses. **Sofia has a Royal Birthday with everybody she's Helped in the Past and It's the Last Episode. April 6, 2013 by A Wikia contributorReply ** SESON 3 SOFIA , JAMES GET THAIR LOVEINSTRETS AND THEM SELTHS TO DATE AND STUDY FOR A TEST SOFIA HAS FEELINGS FOR JAMES AND TOLD AMBER AND JADE TO TALK TO HIM SOFIA AND JAMES ARGUE OVER A PRESENT THAT JAMES GOT FOR HIS BRITH DAY SOFIA RELIZES THAT SHE IS NOT GOING TO DO ANY THING AFTER BING PUNISHT JAMES AND AMBER HAVE ABETER RELASHONSIP SOFIA JELIS RUN JAMES GETS HIS FRIST BRAKE UP SOFIA AND JAMES GET THAIR FISTAND SECOND HUG October 26, 2013 by A Wikia contributor ** what is your name aprill